Kissing In The Rain
by BlondBanana
Summary: This a little romantic fluff between Bobby and Jubilee. Read and Review! FLUFF! FLUFF! FLUFF!


No, I have not died just surprssed my creative side for a while.

Disclaimer: I don't know or own anything about X-Men: Evolution

* * *

"_You hit me once,_

_I hit you back,_

_You gave a kick,_

_I gave a slap,_

_You smashed a plate over my head,_

_Then I set fire to our bed." _Jubilee hummed softly. For some unknown reason this verse had been running through her head all day and she had no idea what song it came from.

She sat down on the ledge of the bay window, watching the rain fall silently down from the grey sky that reminded her of Bobby's eyes. _What the heck? Where'd that come from?_ Jubilee wondered but before she could think about it further she walked downstairs, grabbing an umbrella and heading out into the rain. After circling the pool a couple times, she walked slowly towards the lake, enjoying the feel of the mist surrounding her.

She gently pushed aside the branches of the giant, old willow tree and sat down on the dry ground with her umbrella folded next to her. She sat there, staring at the rain dropping into the lake for a long time, not stirring until she heard, "Jubes?"

"Yah." She said softly, recognizing her best friend's voice.

"What are you doing out here? It's raining cats and dogs." Bobby asked, standing over her.

"Just sitting." She replied, not tearing her gaze from the lake.

"I see that." Bobby said sarcastically.

"Shhh…" Jubilee whispered.

"Why?" Bobby said, dropping his volume as he shifted to sit next to her.

"Because I can't concentrate." Jubilee, replied getting aggravated as her eyes flicked to glare at him before going back to the lake.

"On what?"

"The rain."

"What are you doing to the rain?" Bobby asked confused.

"Nothing yet, but I think I figured out something. Watch." Jubilee said, her forehead wrinkled slightly as she focused.

Moments later some of the rain drops burst into the _pafs _he was familiar with shooting out of Jubilee's hands.

"Whoa. How'd you do that?" he asked, looking stunned.

"I don't know. I just had the idea a little bit ago and I figured I'd try it." Jubilee said, turning to face her best friend for the first time since he'd arrived.

"If you just came up with this, then why have you been gone for over an hour?" he questioned.

"I told you. I came to sit here."

"Oh, right, so what are we gonna do now?"

"I guess we should go inside, it's a little cold out here." Jubilee sighed.

"Sorry. I…"

Bobby started before Jubilee cut him off, "It's not your fault. I was getting cold before you came out."

"Come on, I'll help you up." Bobby said, standing quickly before reaching down to help Jubes up. With one hand she grabbed the umbrella while the other one reached up to grab Bobby's. After standing, she leaned against the old tree and shook out the still-wet umbrella before she opened it and twirled it over her head.

"Ready to go?" Bobby asked, his arm out for her to hold on their walk back to the manor.

"Yes." Jubilee said, resting her hand lightly on his arm. They walked back into the rain while Jubilee bent her head over, suddenly overwhelmed with exhaustion, and rested it on Bobby's solid shoulder.

Before the couple reached the door, Bobby turned to face Jubilee and slowly bent down until their lips brushed. After getting over her initial shock Jubilee reached up, twining one hand through his wonderful hair and the other pulling him closer.

******END!*******

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"Nasty!" Ray's obnoxious voice yelled, breaking through their peace.

"God, get a room." Evan said, much quieter from next to Ray.

After breaking apart, both blushing profusely, Jubilee turned to the annoying guys and said, "Go away."

"You look a little cold, do you wanna go inside?" Bobby asked, quietly.

"Nope, this is my new favorite spot." Jubilee said, stretching up as far as she could go until they were kissing and she was surrounded by sweet bliss again.

* * *

A kiss is a good place to end.

Blonde


End file.
